


Alone no more

by Articfox1958



Category: Devil May Cry, Original Work
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Cake, Fanfiction, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Ratings: R, Top Dante (DmC), Top Vergil (DmC), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Articfox1958/pseuds/Articfox1958
Summary: This is a Devil May Cry BL story about Dante and NeroVergil and Character
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Alone no more

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of of written like a script so I am sorry before hand

Chapter 1  
The Herd of Evil

[Nero was walking down an alleyway when a demon came out and attacked him..... Nero jumped backwards and slices it in half]

Nero: Damn! I'm not focused today..... (Punches wall) *Wham!!* It's his fault!!

Dante: Whose fault my dear Nero?

[Nero whirled around and pulled his sword out and Dante jumped over  
Nero and hit him in his back and chuckled]

Nero: BASTARD!! It's your fault this is happening to me!!

Dante: Huh? Oh! Come on... don't be a baby you know that this has nothing to do with me. (Flicks hair)

Nero: GRRRR~~~~~~! *clenches hands into fists*

Dante: Awe did I struck a nerve? *Teasing*

[Nero grabbed his sword and tried to slice Dante]

Nero: You Asshole! I'll kill you!

Dante: I'll kiss you!

Nero: *blushes* WTF!!

Dante: Pucker up! * makes a kissy face *

Nero: No! Get away from...mmm!

[Dante Blocked Nero's Sword and claimed his lips]

Nero: Mmm...ngh!

Dante: There now that wasn't so bad was it?

Nero: * Haa * Bastard!! Die!!

Dante: So you want more?

[Dante grabs Nero's waist and pulled him closer while rubbing his hands all over him]

Nero: Stop it! Let me g...mmm!

Dante: Shut up and enjoy it!

[Dante pulled Nero's shirt up and Pinched his nipples]

Nero: Mmm! Ah! No...ngh! *Haa * Ah! * shudder *

Dante: That's it! Let yourself feel it! Given to it that's it Nero feel it

[Sticks his tongue in Nero's mouth and slides his hand down Nero's Pants]

Nero: Ngh! No sto...mmm! Ah...Ah! {Spurt} [Haa]

Dante: That was fast and just from a kiss and a little teasing to?

[Licks Nero's lips and ear and trails his lips and tongue going down and down]

Nero:{ Shudder} Ah! No sto...mmm! {Trembles}

Dante: Why don't you come with me and have some fun?

Nero: I...Ah...mm! Dante! Stop! AH!

[Dante put his hands into Nero's Pants and started to stroke his cock and lick his nipples]

Nero: Ah! No mmm... [Squelch] Ah! Naah! [Squish]

Dante: That's it Nero here feel this.

[Nero felt Dante shift his other hand over his butt and he felt Dante poke his asshole with his fingers and he felt them slowly slip in]

Dante: Here we go let's get you prepared!

Nero: No stop it! Dante no! AH! [Squish, squelch] {Shivers} mmm! AH!

????:Oh! What do we have here?!

[Dante Stops and looks at the shadow that stooped him from fucking Nero]

Dante: {irritated} who the Fuck are you?! *Damn him I was almost there too*

Nero: Yeah who's there {Phew saved by the bell, I almost lost control of myself}


End file.
